


Seeing Red

by auroreanrave



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:51:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9402431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: Matt pushes Foggy backwards into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him so loudly it rings in Foggy's ears. Christ knows what it must be doing to Matt's super-senses, but Foggy doesn't have time to consider that as Matt kisses him, rough and demanding and insistent and they haven't spoken in months and this how Matt says hello?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all - so as my annual 'write something for your birthday' thing, I've done a burst of Matt/Foggy smut, replete with post-canon angst and headcanon smut. I hope you guys enjoy this! :)

Matt pushes Foggy backwards into his apartment, slamming the door shut behind him so loudly it rings in Foggy's ears. Christ knows what it must be doing to Matt's super-senses, but Foggy doesn't have time to consider that as Matt kisses him, rough and demanding and insistent and they haven't spoken in months and this how Matt says hello?

Foggy isn't complaining. He's confused and pissed but right now? Not. Complaining.

"Matt," Foggy starts, once Matt has relinquished Foggy's mouth, panting, but he never gets the chance to finish. Matt bends at the knees and scoops Foggy up into a fireman's lift, marching resolutely over to the bed and depositing a squawking Foggy onto it with a heavy thump.

"Clothes. Off. Now," Matt insists, tearing away at the Daredevil suit. Foggy is frozen for a moment, before Matt's hand comes down to cup the curve of Foggy's cheek. "Let me know if you're into this right now."

Foggy nods and unbuttons his shirt. In the time it takes him to shed his shirt and pants, Matt is naked and hard, his erection curving upwards, wet at the tip.

Matt descends like a bird of prey, pressing and kissing and running his hellsfire-hot mouth along Foggy's collarbone, his neck, stopping to suck at a nipple.

"Ma -- Ma --" Foggy tries but he can't speak. His hands stroke and smooth the curve of Matt's back, finding old scars and worrying new ones.

"Matt," Foggy says, finally, when Matt's hands have slipped Foggy's boxers free. "What's going on?"

"I just - can we not just - ?" Matt asks frantic. Foggy fights every id impulse and pushes Matt's face up to his. Matt stops and sighs.

"I just... I heard about Jimmy. Alright? I just... I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." Matt lowers his head in shame.

Ever since they'd dissolved their friendship, Foggy had been dating around, in a misguided attempt to put the massive longstanding uber-crush he'd had on Matt to bed. Girls, guys, Foggy was happy either way. While they hadn't led him to his soulmate, they'd been fun and light and the opposite of everything Matt-related he'd been dealing with for over a year.

Jimmy Brandt was a new transfer to Jeri Hogarth's team, and after Foggy'd caught him staring at his ass, they'd gone on a couple of no-strings-attached dates, fooled around, had fun. He'd been coming from a date with Jimmy - sushi and dancing and making out in an alleyway like randy teenagers - when Matt had swooped in and stolen him.

"Why do you care about Jimmy?" Foggy asked, voice notching up in anger. "You left me months ago, and now I'm dating a guy you see fit to charge in like Captain Who-The-Fuck-Asked-You?"

"I know," Matt said, his mouth a moue of self-loathing and sadness. "I know, I'm sorry, I shouldn't - " He made to lean back on his heels, to rise and leave the apartment. Foggy caught his wrist.

"Fuck me," Foggy said. Matt stared. "I mean it. You want it, I want it, so get on the program."

"But - " Matt said, before Foggy pulled him close, and kissed him, fierce and sweet, and full of everything unspoken and unresolved between them.

Matt raised his head, hands heavy on Foggy's hips. "I'm gonna fuck you now. Okay?"

"Finally," Foggy cries, lifting his hips up as he grabs lube and a condom from his bedside drawer. Matt takes them, and prepares himself, slicking a finger into Foggy which quickly becomes two. Foggy bucks up into Matt's fingers, sweat breaking out across his chest even though it's January, because he needs more right now.

When Matt slides his dick deep inside Foggy's ass, it's slick and sweet and hotter than Foggy can imagine. Matt starts to fuck into him, hard and steady and precise, so that Foggy is seeing white stars at the corner of his vision.

"No more guys, Fog," Matt says, his voice a low rumble. "I mean it. No more guys or girls or whoever."

"Or - or what?" Foggy chokes out.

Matt wraps a calloused hand around Foggy's cock and Foggy nearly screams, dripping precum onto his belly. "Or I'll have to come around to your fancy new job and fuck you like this on your desk. I'm guessing you have big windows, so imagine everyone in those buildings seeing you like this."

"You want other people to see me like that?"

"No," Matt growls, "but if it drives the point home." His hips snap in emphasis and Foggy howls in pleasure. "Okay?"

"Okay. Okay. I'm all yours, just let me _come_ \- " Foggy says, panting, and then his pants become wordless snatches of sound as Matt fucks into him quicker, his hand stroking Foggy's dick, until he's coming, all over his belly and chest and Matt's hand, a tidal wave of euphoria engulfing him.

He's distantly aware of Matt removing himself from Foggy's ass with a slick pop, peeling away the used condom, and gripping his own dick, stroking it as he pulls Foggy flush, Foggy's hips cradling Matt's thighs, so that Matt can come with a shout, painting Foggy slick and stickier than he could have imagined.

Matt collapses on the bed beside him a few moments later, arms flung carelessly over Foggy's panting, aching body. They're both gross, both in desperate need of a shower, but Foggy can't really move.

"Did you mean what you said?" Matt asks, when he's recovered his breath.

"Huh?" Foggy asks. Then he remembers. _I'm all yours._ "Sure. I mean, I'd hope it's reciprocal..."

"It is, it definitely is," Matt says all at once, eager and tentative at the same time.

"Cool. I mean, don't get me wrong, we have a lot to talk about, and I reserve the right to be pissed at you for a while, but... why not."

Matt smiles blissfully, his hand sliding across the mess on Foggy's stomach. He's a got weird feeling Matt's either trying to mark his territory or he'll start writing love confessions in Braille or something. Whatever, this is Hell's Kitchen, weirder happens every Tuesday.

"What about Jimmy?" Matt asks suddenly, his happiness deflating audibly.

"Well we were only casual. Definitely not thinking white picket fence or anything," Foggy says, laying down on his side, facing Matt. "He'll be fine."

"I'll buy you a white picket fence, Fog," Matt says, lying down beside him. His hands snake possessively over Foggy, one landing on his hip, Matt's fingers covering the curve of Foggy's ass, the other leaning in to cup Foggy's face so that they can kiss.

And it's messed up and a little weird, and Foggy is not having Matt back out of those discussions for the sake of more lovemaking, no matter how perfect Matt's ass is or how nice his dick feels. But he's Foggy's best friend, the love of his fucking life - and how can he say no to that.

Foggy tugs Matt a little closer so he can card a hand through Matt's dishevelled hair while they sloppily and sleepily make out, and thinks that everything's gonna be alright.


End file.
